Battle of the Clans
by PokeTrainer
Summary: A battle is about to erupt in the forest. Thirteen mysterious cats appear out of nowhere. But who are they? And what are they doing here in the first place?
1. Chapter 1 The Gathering

Summary: A battle is about to erupt in the forest. Thirteen mysterious cats appear out of nowhere.

But who are they? And what are they doing here in the first place?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Moonlight, Sunshine, Spottedpath, Rockpath, Tanglepaw, Clawpaw, Icekit and Dawnkit.

Battle of the Clans

By: PokeTrainer

Chapter 1: The Gathering

Tonight was yet another full moon. The clans were going to meet tonight like any other full moon. But tonight was going to be different; I could feel it in my pelt. Tonight I was going to the clan gathering, my kits would be cared for by Ferncloud who has been remaining a queen for some time even though she does not care for her own kits. The clans have all been arguing with Thunderclan for some time even though we have saved their sorry tails more times than I could count.

It was Sun high when Rockpath had scurried into the den.

"Spottedpath, I hear that you will also be attending the gathering tonight. It will be nice to see you there after some time. You haven't been to one in some moons," he purred.

"I know, I hope to find some news from the other clan cats before our leaders actually talk." I responded.

"Why is that?"

"I have been getting this weird feeling since you brought news from the last gathering. I think that a battle may start if they continue to argue." Rockpath then walked next to me. He put his paw on mine.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be by your side no matter what." At that moment I heard pawsteps coming into the den. Icekit and Dawnkit came into the room along with the other young kits.

"Mother, is Ferncloud going to watch us tonight? And why is daddy here?"Icekit asked with curiosity in his emerald eyes.

"Icekit, mom told us that before we all went to play. Don't you remember?" Dawnkit told her brother. Her baby blue eyes were glistening, she had enjoyed it when Ferncloud watched them because she was always nice to the two of them.

"You don't have to be so hard on him Dawnkit, he could be as forgetful as Rockpath was when he was an apprentice. I remember when he mistook me for a ShadowClan cat on our first time hunting as apprentices and when we were kits he got Mousefur so annoyed that she swatted him so hard that he still has that scar on his ear." I told them. Rockpath blushed a bit by that comment but the kits just giggled.

"Listen dear, we should get some rest we have a long night ahead of us." Rockpath said laying down ready to sleep.

"Okay, you two be good."

"See you in the morning," the two siblings said walking back out of the den.

Later at sunset:

I awoke along with Rockpath when the sunlight exited our den. We had made our way to the Highledge to meet Firestar and the other cats. Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Firestar and Jayfeather were obviously coming. Along with them Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, Brightheart, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Berrynose, Millie, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Clawpaw, Tanglepaw, Longtail and Mousefur were waiting.

"Is everyone here?" Firestar asked. Everyone nodded. "Then let's head out before it gets any darker."

Then the cats headed out through the tunnels on through the forest into WindClan territory. Once in WindClan territory we met up with Onestar and the cats of his clan. We had all decided to continue on together.

Tanglepaw's P.O.V

Clawpaw and I have been walking together since we started off to head to the gathering. When we met up with WindClan we started to talk with some of the friends we made at the other gatherings. I had become friends with the two tom cat apprentices while my sister became friends with the she-cats. Luckily all five of the apprentices were there. Eventually even Ivypaw and Dovepaw joined us. All nine of us were sharing stories about gossip and what we've been doing this past moon. We were all friends even with the other clan's apprentices. Soon we reached the island and all looked for the other apprentices. We had found Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw, Olivepaw, Minnowpaw, Robinpaw, Copperpaw, Sneezepaw, and Mallowpaw all sitting in a circle waiting for us. Unfortunately the other apprentices could be here because they had other duties. All eighteen of the apprentice's had gathered and continued to talk about their lives.

"So Flamepaw, Kestrelpaw how is life as medicine cat apprentices?" I asked knowing that medicine cats do different things in each clan.

"In ShadowClan we are doing great, we have had minimal injuries and our stock is full. We should last for some time." Flamepaw responded.

"Same here but we still are missing a few things in our stock but we know where to find them."Kestrelpaw responded. "How's the training going guys?"

"Over in ThunderClan we are doing well, soon some of the kits will become warriors. Our training is also doing well especially our hunting skills." My sister Clawpaw answered.

"Same thing in RiverClan, but we've been doing a lot of battle skills. The other warriors have been hunting." Robinpaw replied.

"In ShadowClan we've been doing a lot of border patrols than anything else."Olivepaw said.

"In WindClan they have been over working us. They don't understand that there is only four of us to hunt or do border patrols. Onestar is making all the warriors do the battle skills."Sunpaw complained.

"Why are they doing that, we are supposed to be trained in each thing equally right? I mean if we focus more on one thing then we fail to learn our other skills well." I wondered.

"You know, you are right. It's like we are soldiers in a war preparing for the largest battle we'll face."Thistlepaw, Sedgepaw and Swallowpaw pointed out.

"But if they are doing that shouldn't we ALL be focusing on battle skills?" Dawnpaw asked.

"Not always because if the others are working on fighting skills then they'd need someone else to do the other work." Ivypaw explained. Then everyone nodded now understanding the situation they were in.

Then the meeting had finally started and boy were we in for a surprise. It had only been minutes into the Gathering when Blackstar had spoken.

"Firestar we found your warriors on our territory. I don't know about you but if I find one more of you clan then we will have problems." Blackstar said. Then the ShadowClan apprentices let out a small growl, but Blackstar failed to notice.

"How dare he! Only one cat stepped on the border but it was only a pawstep in. And we know because we have been on every patrol we had to do in ShadowClan." Tigerpaw spat. Then all the apprentices made a low growl.

"I'm sure it was accidental, I make sure that we beware of the border. My warriors would never purposely step into your territory." Firestar explained.

"I've had enough of your lies Firestar. If this continues to happen then-" Blackstar was then cut off.

"Enough Blackstar!"The ShadowClan apprentices exclaimed. The other apprentices growled at the ShadowClan leader. All the other clan cats were to shocked to say a sound.

"What is it young ones."He growled in a low voice.

"Blackstar we have been on all the border patrols you sent out and in all the patrols we did only a single cat stepped in our territory and it was less than a tail length in. He isn't the liar hear so stop accusing him of such little things. We've all had enough of it!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"It's better than starting a pointless fight. And even if there was a fight no way would we fight in it no matter what you did to punish us."Then the other apprentice's stood up. "We're with you one hundred percent. What's the point of fighting if you don't have a good reason to."

Blackstar then turned to the other clan leaders, "You have done a poor job of raising your apprentices."

Leopardstar then stated, "At least ours didn't turn on their leaders in front of everyone here."

All Blackstar did was growl. All I know is that we would all be in trouble later. The gathering then continued with no problems at all. Then we all said our good-byes and left for our camps.


	2. Chapter 2 Babysitters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Moonlight, Sunshine, Icekit, Clawpaw, Spottedpath, Rockpath, Dawnkit and Tanglepaw.

"(…)" Japanese

Battle of the Clans

By: PokeTrainer

Chapter 2: Babysitting

For all of us it was a busy day but even more so for Red and Lucas who collapsed after their battle. I wouldn't blame them after what had happened. Some turned off the safety for a few minutes and made it so Red could get hit by anything even though he was in the background. Luckily someone turned the safety back on before the battle ended. The funny thing is that they still won even though they were weakened by the many attacks that could have killed them.

"(Let's take them to the room. After that battle they deserve a rest.)" I said as I picked up an unconscious Red.

"Okay, I'll take Lucas then. The rest of you should go bring back some dinner so that when they wake up they have something to eat." Ike said picking up Lucas.

"Okay then but you have to take them to Dr. Mario first remember? But no matter what they stay in our room, got it." Ness said.

"How about they take them to our room while someone gets Dr. Mario to come and check on them?" Toony (Toon Link) asked.

"I could do it, Roy has to watch the others anyway so one of us has to do it." Young (Young Link) responded to his brother's comment.

"That makes sense. So do we all agree?" Roy asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Then we should start heading down to the kitchen kids. Good luck with Dr. Mario and the boys guys."

"Thanks Roy, Marth we better hurry before anything goes wrong." Ike told me.

"Don't worry I'll be there with Dr. Mario in a flash. Marth just make sure those two are safe." Young responded.

"(Don't worry Young, we will. We wouldn't let you guys down.)" I answered, the others just smiled and headed with Roy down to the kitchen.

In the kid's room: Marth's P.O.V.

Young had rushed in with Dr. Mario as we placed the two boys on their beds. Soon after Roy and the other kids had come in while Dr. Mario was checking Lucas for any problems. Nana went up to Dr. Mario after he finished checking Lucas.

"Dr. Mario, will they be alright?" The young girl asked.

"Mama mia it's-a good thing you didn't a come to me later. These-a boys are pretty injured from that-a brawl. They-a both are getting fevers too. Not only that but Red's ankle is-a sprained, and Lucas sprained his-a wrist. They both are burned from something. I don't-a know what though. Both of them can't-a brawl for some time. All I can say is to make-a sure they get enough-a water and replace the bandages every day. And-a cool the burns under cold water. They are second degree burns so they may be in severe pain so be-a careful. Use gauze bandages on the burned area, but avoid putting-a pressure on it. Here is the medicine for their fevers, I'll tell Master Hand that they can't brawl." Dr. Mario instructed.

"Thank you doctor we'll be sure to watch them." Then Dr. Mario left the room.

"Whoever turned off the safety is going to be in a lot of trouble when I get my hands on them, I mean it too. How could they do that to the two nicest smashers in the mansion? I would understand if someone was trying to get rid of Captain Falcon but why these two?" Diddy Kong complained.

"(Yes that is rather strange, someone made so that it specifically was turned off when these two were battling together. The only ones who'd want them gone would be the villains but they want everyone gone. Besides they focus on their arch-enemies not the kids.)" I pointed out.

"Could it be a prank?" Pichu asked.

"If it was they took it way too far. That could have killed them." Popo said.

"What I wanna know is who turned the safety back on before their opponents got blasted off the stage and why didn't they turn it back on sooner." Pit curiously said.

"Well maybe the person saw that their opponents were about to lose and didn't want them to lose and/or die." Roy pointed out, "That or Master Hand or Crazy Hand saw that the safety was turned off and turned it back on."

"(Yeah but they were against Bowser and GannonDORK , no one actually likes them. Maybe it was just a crazy fan or something.)"I answered.

"How about we talk to the Hands tomorrow, it's getting late and tomorrow is probably gonna be hectic after the others fear about what happened to Lucas and Red." Ike explained, then we looked and saw it was almost nine o'clock. He was right it would be busy tomorrow so we all went to sleep. But before we all completely fell asleep there was a bright flash, then my mind went blank.

Early Morning: Red's P.O.V.

I had woken up with a huge head ache but couldn't fall back asleep. The last thing I remembered was GannonDORK and Bowser being blasted off the stage by a surprise Bo-bomb. My vision was blurry but I could clearly see what looked like Lucas.

"Red is that you?" he asked.

"Yes why wouldn't it be?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say that we all turned into cats." He said as he walked towards me. He was holding one paw up as walked, it seemed to be sprained. Wait rewind, paw? Then I looked around and saw eleven other cats lying not too far from us.

"Can you stand up?" He asked in a timid voice. I looked at him first, he was a golden tabby with a cow lick hairstyle. Then I responded, "I'll try by one of my ankle hurts like hell."

"I'll help you if you need it, which one hurts?"

"It's the left one," I responded then Lucas walked over to my right side. I tried to stand by myself at first but then fell. The second time Lucas helped me and I was able to get up. It took me a few minutes to get used to walking on four paws. But I caught on fast. Then the two of us walked over to our friends and "babysitters". I could tell who was who easily. Young and Toon were the only two cats that a greenish color and had some messy golden yellow fur on their heads. We couldn't which was Young or Toony until we saw their eyes. Marth was also easy to see because he was a bluish color and he still had his tiara on, plus he had a similar hairstyle to his own. Ike looked similar to Marth but his fur was navy blue. His hair was wild and was held up by his headband. Ness was a golden fur tabby with light blue strips, black hair and his red and blue hat. Roy was a flame pelted tom with a blue headband and wild red hair. Nana was a cream colored cat with some neat ginger hair and her fur had pink in it. Popo was a brown tom with a chocolate hairstyle. His fur had some hints of violet. Diddy had brown fur with two golden star patterns on his stomach, he was wearing his red Nintendo hat. Pichu was a golden tabby with a black tail, black ear tips and a black fur collar. Pit was a snow white tom with crazy brown hair. His paws were brown and he wore his hair piece.

"Should we wake them?" I asked.

"I don't think we should because we've had more rest then them because we passed out after we exited the transporter. Besides they have been watching us since late last night." Lucas responded. I just nodded. I completely understood what he meant. I took a good look at them before I gained a large headache. I felt a large pain in my body and winced. My head was spinning and I wasn't feeling good at all. Lucas had noticed it walked up to me, he felt my forehead.

"Red, you're burning up! We need to get you some medicine." Lucas said with concern.

"I'll be okay, besides we need to find out where we are because we obviously aren't at the mansion. Let's leave a note in the dirt saying that we went to find water, that's all I need. We don't need the others to be worrying about me when we have other worries. Like I said I'll be fine." I complained.

"But, Red… okay but if you get any worse we'll turn right back, got it."

"Don't worry Lucas, like I said all I need is water." Then I turned to look at him and noticed he had burn marks on his fur. I walked next to him and felt his forehead. "It looks like you need some water too. First off those burns on your fur need to be bandaged and you are starting to have your own fever."

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"My vision isn't completely fuzzy; I could see those burn marks on your back. Plus you are really warm and this is cold weather we're in. I'm not an idiot."

"I didn't want you to worry, you seem to have it worse because you have to walk on that ankle and you have more burns than me. Plus your fever is rising, mine isn't."

"Luke, you could have told me, this just gives us a bigger reason to find some water. Come on, let's go." Then we walked out through a hole in the wall in the building we were in. What we saw was a large forest. It was similar to the one Link had to go through in the SSE but this place was enemy free, or so we thought. We decided to head west of where we came out of. Luckily we found a river within a running distance. When we reached the river we both jumped in. The water was cool against our fur and my headache was disappearing. When we drank the water it was cool and refreshing which was all we needed. After a few minutes we saw the sun rise into the air which was the sign that told us we should head back. But I couldn't help but sense someone or something was fallowing us.


	3. Chapter 3 Intruders

Battle of the Clans

By PokeTrainer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OCs.

Chapter 3 Intruders _Tanglepaw's P.O.V_

After the gathering we had returned to our dens. Most of us anyway. I got assigned to morning patrol and had to patrol the border near the abandoned two-leg place with my father, Sunshine. My mother was unavailable seeing as she was now a queen. Both my sister and I were happy about our upcoming sibling(s). Anyway, my father and I had decided to split up for awhile to cover more ground. He went to the two-leg place and I checked the nearby river. When I reached the area I was surprised to see two unknown toms swimming in the river. I crept up closer to them only to find that they were ready to leave. A flame-pelted tom, with brown hair on his head and what seemed be what two-legs call a hat on his head, led a smaller golden furred tom, with this weird hairstyle, over towards the two-leg place. The leading tom seemed to be limping and had burn marks on his back and the rest of his body. The other had smaller burns and was covered in wounds not only that his front paw was held up indicating it was hurt. I climbed up onto one of the trees and followed the two wandering cats. When they stopped for a quick rest I jumped down in front of them. The flame-pelted one instinctively ran in front of the other, obviously protecting him. However he was also wincing from the pain he had held in his body.

"It's okay I won't hurt you," I said but the tom didn't change his position. "If you're hurt we have a medicine cat who can help you get better."

"We don't need your help. Besides we have no proof that you will actually try to help us. You can easily try to trick us or try and capture us." The tom growled. At that moment we heard a scream coming from the two-leg place. The two, despite their injuries, rushed over to said area. I quickly rushed after them without a second thought. Soon we came across a gap in the wall which the duo distinctively ran through it with me close behind. I saw that near the corner were six smaller cats that looked really scared and a blue cat with blood dripping from his stomach (he seemed to be dragged there). In front of them were three extremely pissed toms and my father battling another blue cat. The golden furred tom rushed over to the blue tom over in the corner. The flame-pelted tom however attacked my father and pinned him to the ground. He then spoke,

"Ike, get Marth and the others out of here. I'll hold them off; I'll do it even if you say no, heck I'll even force you if I have to." Before the blue tom could reply, a white-furred tom and another flame-pelted tom dragged him off. They place the unconscious blue cat on top of the white cat. "Ike" turned to face the flame-pelted cat pinning down my father and said,

"Red, if anything happens and we have to save your newfound tail, you're going to get more than a few cuts and bruises."

"Yeah, yeah I get the point. Just make sure the others are safe or else you're going to go through what Lucas and I went through at home. And remember we had to do it for ten minutes without losing."

"Point taken, but be safe."

"It's me what could possibly go wrong."

"You may have great battle strategies and great speed, but when it comes to battling you aren't that strong."

"Just go." "Ike" nodded. Then the golden furred tom from before came up to his friend.

"Red, I'm staying with you. Don't bother trying to talk me out of it."

"Wouldn't have a better partner Lucas."

"Then let's fight." 'Red' nodded and got off my father. I took my chance and attacked him to make sure my father could go after the other cats.

"Tanglepaw, keep them busy. I'll catch the other cats. The patrol will probably see them and catch them. I'll send someone to help." My father told me. I responded, "Yes Father." Then he ran out the hole and after the eleven other cats.

_Abandon Two-leg place Lucas' P.O.V_

The cat that had been following had just attacked Red and I wasn't going to take. I had tackled him off Red, but didn't see the other cat run after our friends. I saw Red get up as he prepared to attack. We both attacked him at the same time. We saw blood drip off his golden-brown and onto the cold ground. He muttered something then tried to attack Red who dodged with ease. I took the chance to pounce on him and hold him down. However he threw me off into a wall. The pain was unbearable and as soon as that happened Red rushed to my side.

"You okay?"

"I'll live, we have to come up with a plan to beat him though." Red nodded and whispered something in my ear. I nodded._ That's a brilliant plan. I can see why Ike trusts him even though he's one of the youngest._ I thought. Then I ran over to the tom and taunted,

"Come on, this is your territory so why aren't you protecting it."

"Shut it kittypet." He said as he charged for me. Red then ran up to him and pinned his tail when he was about to hit me then I myself attacked him. Then we both pinned him down knowing he couldn't throw the two of us off. That was until two cats tackled us off.

" Get away from my brother!" A female cat with dark black fur yelled as she pinned me down. A dark brown tabby tom was trying to pin down Red but Red was pushing him off. He got off the floor and tackled the cat on top of me.

"Thanks Red!" I said catching my breath. Then the female cat and the golden-brown tom tried to double team me but Red came over to help. Red had tackled the female into the other cat leaving us a chance to get away.

"Come on Lucas. Can you run?" Red asked. I nodded and we ran out through the hole in the wall. As we ran out we heard a screech from the river. I immediately recognized it as Nana.

"Red, something must've happened to the others. That was Nana!"

"Then let's hurry, if anything happened them I'm going to kill Ike." I stared at him.

"Lucas, I didn't mean literally. You remember what I told him. Let's hurry before anyone other than Marth gets hurt." _Other than Marth… Oh yeah because he's already hurt._ I thought as we ran faster toward the river. We hid in a bush near the river so we could sneak attack if we were outnumbered. We saw Ness and Pit protecting the still unconscious Marth from several cats. Ike and Roy were fighting off larger cats while Nana and Popo took on cats that were a bit smaller. Young and Toony were double teaming other cats. Pichu and Diddy did the same. If you didn't count our group then there was a total of twelve cats plus the ones that are following us which makes fifteen,

" That's great, we have fifteen cats on our tail. We're still exhausted and so far it looks like Nana and Popo are having trouble. That's still makes it twelve against fifteen since the four of us can still fight." Red pointed out.

"Yeah, but Nana looks like she's going to collapse. Not only that, but since Pichu, Diddy, Toony and Young are double teaming cats we have a lot of work to do."

"Wait do you think you can do a small PK Freeze? Maybe we could scare them away."

"I'll try," I sat on my hind legs and concentrated my PK energy into my front paws and let out a small PK Freeze that landed in the middle of all the cats. They stared in awe (except for our group). Then the two of us came out of hiding.

"Lucas! Red! You're all right!" Nana shrieked.

"Yeah, we could hear you from a mile away." I answered seeing as we could actually hear it from a mile away. Then the three cats from before came behind us. We were outnumbered but some of the cats were still stun from the ice almost freezing them.

"What is going on?" A flame-pelted cat said coming from the forest.

"Firestar, we caught them in our territory near the two-leg place. Tanglepaw was occupied by these two*points to me and Red* while Sunshine caught these eleven. Clawpaw and I went to help Tanglepaw while the rest of them we're fending these cats." The dark-brown tabby from before answered.

"Thanks for the long story short Brambleclaw. You*points to Red* come here." Red just growled and walked forward.

"What!" He growled.

"Who are you guys and why are you here?"

"You should be asking Ike not me. Besides I'm not obliged to answer."

"Red I think you should just answer him." Roy said.

"Roy, he's not exactly in a good mood. You should know why." I replied. I knew Roy understood because he certainly shut up right after my comment. Ike then trotted up.

"Hello there I'm Ike. I'm sorry about Red, but he's not one to stand by and watch his friends get hurt without doing something, even if he's hurt. We're supposed to be humans, except for Pichu and Diddy, but woke up like this. We have no clue how we got here."

"I see. Take your wounded with us to our camp. The rest of you must stay at the two-leg place, it's the structure you were in."

"Very well but Pit and I will come we you. Roy you had better watch over the others before Red actually does bite our heads off. Come on you three*points at me, Red and Nana*, you have to go. Pit carry Marth back too."

"Ike I'm not that hurt, just let them check Lucas, Nana and Marth." Red told the older smasher.

"Red stop worrying about others and start to worry about yourself for once. You sustained more injuries than Lucas did in that match you had."

"Ike, I said I'm fine. I can deal with a sprained ankle and a few scratches."

"Red it's not just a few scratches and a sprained ankle. What about our burns, the pain could come back at anytime. The others will be fine, Roy may be a hot-head at times but Ness and the Links can keep him intact." I said. He just stared at me nodded. "Okay Lucas, I'll go."

"Wait, we got out smarted and out fought by two injured cats." The two young cats and Brambleclaw said. Everyone began to laugh at the three cats._ Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end badly?_ I asked myself. At that exact moment Roy began rolling on the floor laughing and fell into the river. Red sweat dropped and asked Ike,

"You sure you shouldn't put Ness in charge." I laughed at the comment and went to help Roy out of the river. _Boy this is going to be a long day._ I thought.

**

Wow what a day, but it's barely even noon. They have a long day ahead of them.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4 Worries and Hopes

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait guys but no fear at hand! Finally an update! So get ready for the next chapter of _Battle of the Clans_! So be prepared kittypets! Oh and if anyone complains anymore on my choice of characters and Red's name then-*mouth being covered by Nana*_ Calm down girl!_ Yeah, yeah, Nana. So please no more dang complaining!

Disclaimer: All I own are the OC cats and the plots, nothing else.

"(Japanese)"

"{Two people speaking, one in Japanese, the other in English}"

Chapter 4: Worries and Hopes

Spottedpath's P.O.V

Firestar entered the camp with several other cats with him. Some of which he haven't seen. Six cats seemed to be new, one of which was being carried by a white-furred one. A dark blue-furred cat was talking with Firestar while Tanglepaw had guided the others to the medical den with Brambleclaw. Moonlight had come and stood next to me.

"What is going on here?" Moonlight asked out of curiosity.

"I have no clue. But I can feel trouble brewing. If I was a medicine cat I'd say this was a warning," I responded.

"Warning? How? I know the clans haven't been getting along but-"

"Haven't been getting along? Back when Firestar was an apprentice and a warrior we all got along most of the time. I know that Windclan and Thunderclan did for sure. Now look at us. Only the kits and apprentices seem to get along without killing each other. Sure some of the warriors get along but trouble started many moons ago. It's a matter of time before we all just start to brawl it out," Mousefur interrupted. We both looked over to her.

"What started the trouble?" I asked.

"Interested in the history I see. Well I would say back when Tigerstar was alive. He had changed Shadowclan. He had hated Firestar. Most of the Clans had changed so much. Then the fact we had to move to this area because of Twolegs. Windclan had changed so much afterwards, especially when Tallstar died. To think Onestar and Firestar used to be friends. I wish it was like it was back when I was a warrior," Mousefur sighed.

"Oh my," Moonlight responded.

"I wish there was a way we could get along," I responded.

"If only," Mousefur purred.

_Marth's P.O.V_

My head was pounding and my stomach was still pained. I groaned before slowly opening my eyes. It was a bit dark but I could easily see other cats in the surrounding area.

"Marth?" two voices asked.

"(Huh)?" I wearily groaned. I slowly looked up. As I did two cats tackled me.

"Marth you had us so worried!" a female voice worriedly said.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again Marth," another voice said. I heard two soft voices chuckling behind us. I easily recognized each voice and laugh.

"(Nana, Lucas, please get off me,)" I lightly pleaded.

"Get off of him you two or the bleeding will start again," A female voice snapped. Lucas and Nana immediately jumped off me.

"Sorry miss Leafpool," both of them said. I looked over and saw a light brown tabby entering the den. I also saw Pit move out of her way.

"That's alright young ones. Umm… Pit… was it? You should go tell your friend Ike that he's awake now. He should be in Firestar's den," Leafpool said.

Pit nodded before running out. But he came back and asked, "Umm… where exactly is Firestar's den?"

"His den is above Highledge," Leafpool responded. Pit nodded and headed off.

In the corner of my eye I saw Red smirking. He was also trying to get up. Leafpool was getting Lucas and Nana to settle down, moreover Lucas. She saw Red trying to get and practically threw a fit. She rushed over to him and lightly ordered him to lay back down.

"You three are so energetic. You need to sit with your muzzles shut for a while," Leafpool sighed. "I'm going out for a little while. Stay in here. Take even a pawstep out and I'll know about it. If any other cats come in here, tell them I went to gather more herbs. Okay?"

"Yes miss Leafpool," Red, Lucas and Nana responded. Leafpool nodded and headed out of the den. As she did the trio completely kept their mouths shut. It was an unnatural silence. Though Nana got up and looked out the opening to make sure no one was near. She nodded and both Red and Lucas let out a sigh of relief.

"About time too. I was wondering if she was ever gonna leave," Nana said. Both Lucas and Red nodded.

"(Is there a reason for that?)" I asked.

"Yeah, she's practically been smoothing us since we got here. She's kind but worries too much. She's like you Red," Nana pointed out.

"Hey, I do not smother you guys," Red countered.

"Yeah, but you worry moreover on us than yourself. You were to stubborn to even come here," Nana countered back.

"You can't really blame him Nana. First off because Ike put Roy in charge and he was more worried about Marth and you," Lucas defended.

"(Wait, Roy's in charge? What on Earth was Ike thinking?)" I questioned.

"That's exactly what I said. But it was funny when he fell in the river after rolling on the ground laughing. He was lucky it was shallow though," Red responded.

"(That sounds like Roy alright,)" I laughed. I saw both Nana and Lucas snickering. Then their faces went from joyful to serious.

"Marth, I know you just woke up but we need to know something," Nana began.

"(And what would that be?)" I asked.

"Well, what exactly happened in there? Red and I were washing our wounds in a nearby river and the rest of you were still asleep," Lucas explained.

"(Oh. Well you see, I had woken up and started looking around. It was unusually quiet so I thought I had just woken up too early again. But when I looked around clearly I saw that we weren't back at the mansion. At first I thought I was going crazy but I snapped out of it soon enough. I didn't really know what was going on, so I just tried to get used to the body I was stuck in. After a while I saw the note Red and Lucas had left, knowing Red I was sure they'd be back soon. I heard pawsteps outside and assumed it was them. I walked over to where I heard the steps but couldn't find anyone. Then that cat attacked me. I'm not exactly used to fighting in this body, but I was able to hold him off for a while. But he's heavier than me and easily threw me off. In the process of that he was able to hit me in the stomach, resulting in this wound,)" I explained, pointing to my stomach wound. The others just seemed to stare. I looked down for a minute, but the sound of pawsteps made me look up.

"Excuse me? Anyone in?" a female voice rang.

"If you're looking for Miss Leafpool, she went to gather some herbs," Nana responded. After she said that a black furred she-cat walked in with a golden-brown furred tom.

"No we aren't looking for Leafpool, actually we wanted to visit you guys, and well apologize," the tom purred.

"(Apologize? What for?)" I asked. The two cats looked at me confused.

"Marth, I don't think they understand you," Red explained. I sighed.

"Maybe you should translate for him Red. Other than Ike and Roy, you know the most Japanese," Nana responded. "And besides, he's getting better at speaking English so it should be long. We're going to be stuck here for a while."

"What's Japanese? And what exactly did your friend say?" The two cats asked simultaneously.

"Japanese is just another language different from our own. Usually people try to learn Japanese or are born with the ability to speak it. Marth was born knowing how to speak Japanese, but is still learning how to speak English. Oh, and he was asking what were you apologizing for," Red summed up.

"Oh. Just like we were born with knowing how to talk. That explains it. And well, we wanted to apologize for the senior warriors. You see we all live as a clan and well are a bit on high alert because of the three other clans. No one has really been getting along but the younger cats, like us," the she-cat purred.

"So only the clan cats themselves have been getting along?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, exactly. And that's why our clan attacked. We didn't know if you were a threat. You kinda are but it must have been instinctive. We did attack first. And I don't think any of the warriors would apologize. We are only apprentices and 'don't know any better', according to them. 'We're just too inexperienced', they claim. We know more than think. I mean- Ow!" The tom nearly screeched as the she-cat stepped on his tail.

"They get it bro," she purred.

"Oh, sorry," the tom apologized.

"It's okay. We get it. Where we come from we get the same thing because we're the youngest ones. Well, except from Marth, Ike and Roy. But that's another reason we're great friends," Lucas responded.

"Yes, but if this keeps up it might tear apart the clan. The clans are already having fights within themselves, let alone with each other. Soon we'll all end up brawling with each other," the she-cat purred in a low voice.

"Let'em brawl it out. It's a great way to blow off steam," Nana responded.

"(Nana, this is a different case. They fight for territory and prey. Possibly even for control. This is a life and death situation, not a sport. If problems build up in one clan, then the others would most likely try to find a way to make it worse,)" I explained.

"Exactly, but that could end in a worse problem, resulting in both clans getting hurt. And if they start brawling with each other, where is the point to the clan. They need to be able to trust each other if they wish to work as a clan," Red explained further.

"I don't get it. You two seem the most knowledgeable, but you both aren't much older than I'd say ten moons, thirteen at most," the tom said. Nana giggled.

"Both Red and Marth are pretty smart after all. Red's practically our strategist and Marth is like our leader. Both of them caring, prideful and more stubborn than a mule," Nana laughed.

"Hey!" We both yelped.

"You've got to admit it's true guys," Lucas responded.

"Oh, dang it, how could we be so mouse-brained! We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Clawpaw, and this is my bro Tanglepaw," Clawpaw introduced.

"We didn't introduce ourselves either. I'm Nana, Lucas is the boy with the cowlick-" Nana started.

"Hey," Lucas complained.

"Whatever. Red's the one with the brown mop of hair and flame fur, while Marth is the all blue cat with the gold crown. If you happened to see the knucklehead cat that came out, then in, then out again, that was our friend Pit. He's the easiest to spot. Seeing as he's the only one with white fur and a messy brown mop of hair on his head. And Ike is the guy who's bigger than Marth and his top fur is messier. Plus he has green cloth wrapped around his head. He's currently talking with that Firestar guy," Nana continued.

"Oh, that's his name? Yeah, we met him. He didn't want to come back inside a third time and asked us where Highledge was. We decided to just escort him there so he wouldn't get lost," Clawpaw purred.

"{That sounds like Pit,}" both Red and I said simultaneously. Nana and Lucas just laughed.

"Tanglepaw! Clawpaw! Where are you two?" two voices yelped. The two apprentices looked back and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we must go. And again, our apologizes," Tanglepaw said before running out. Clawpaw instantly followed. Nana had patiently sat still until she was sure they had gone. She nodded and we all sighed.

"Do you really think we can trust them?" Red asked.

"(I can't really say. They did trust us with some of their own information. I don't know why though. It's the least we could do for now. At least until we know more about the situation we're in,)" I responded.

"I guess so," Nana purred.

"For now then," Lucas said.

_Ike's P.O.V_ (A few minutes earlier)

Firestar had led me into his den so we could talk in private for a little while. His deputy, Brambleclaw, was told to keep everyone else out so he was keeping watch outside. I don't know why he didn't want anyone coming in. Was this really such an important situation that no one could interfere? We were just going to talk, right?

"Go ahead and take a seat," Firestar offered. As he said that, I sat on the moss filled floor. Was this really how they lived and slept?

"So, why is it no one is allowed in here? We're just talking anyway," I asked.

"First off, this is a private conversation. If anything is in dire need, then Brambleclaw would tell me. But for now, I must ask you a few things," Firestar said. His voice changed from happy to serious.

"Shoot," I responded.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"It's just a phrase. I mean go on," I explained.

"Okay. First off, what are you doing in our land? If you're a kittypet, why aren't you with your Twolegs?" Firestar questioned seriously.

"If I knew I would tell you. We just woke up here. And what the heck is a kittypet? Or a twoleg for that matter?" I shoot back.

"Okay, in simpler words, are you a housecat? And where are your owners?" Firestar responded.

"Whoa, whoa. We aren't anyone's pets. We're not even supposed to be here! I have no clue as to why we're here! Believe me, if we even knew why we were here, we'd tell you," I yelped.

"Are you a rouge, or perhaps a loner?" Firestar continued.

"Neither! We're not even supposed to be here!" I yelled.

"Fine. Where are you going to be staying?" Again with the questions.

"I don't know. Probably that abandoned house if anywhere," I responded in a calmer tone of voice.

"Okay, for how long?" Is this guy serious? Am I being interrogated or something?

"I don't know. We don't even know how we got here. How are we supposed to leave if we don't even know how we got here?" I asked.

"Find a territory somewhere else. You can't very well stay here. This forest only has enough room for the four clans that live here. We can't just let you stay here long. Our homes are getting crowded and we can't just feed you and your friends. You can't stay for more than a moon. Or problems will be caused all over. Thunderclan has enough problems without having to watch over you all," Firestar responded.

"So you're kicking us out? I doubt we're going to eat anything here. We're not exactly wild," I responded.

"You are still a possible threat to our clan. It'll be leafbare soon and we can't just share what little prey shows up then. It's too risky, and I can't risk my clan for a few stray cats," Firestar said. I sighed.

"I'll have to talk with the others about this. I can't just make a decision without talking to them," I responded, sighing once again. Firestar then looked at me and sighed.

"We are lucky that leafbare is about two moons away. If you cannot leave by the next moon, then we may allow you to stay a little longer. But you must realize I'm only doing this for my clan. If you are even discovered by the other clans then problems will arise and I cannot allow that to happen. Please understand," Firestar mewed.

"I understand. It's to protect your clan. I'll speak with the others about it and see if we can come up with a plan. Though I doubt those four in your medical den can leave so soon. Is it okay for them to stay here a little while longer? At least until they can move about?" I asked.

"Knowing Leafpool she won't let them leave that den for about half a moon, maybe sooner if they're on good behavior. And yes, I will allow them to stay in our camp for a little while. At least until Leafpool gives the okay. And we'll keep a watchful eye on them to make sure nothing happens to them," Firestar said. I was about to responded when I heard Pit, clearly struggling outside.

"HEY! Let me go! I need to tell Ike something! Come on! This is important! Hey! I do not like being manhandled! Let go!" Pit yelped.

"Brambleclaw, you can let the boy in," Firestar mewed. As he said that, Brambleclaw padded in with Pit dangling by the scruff. He released Pit and walked back out.

"Oi, that happens to you a lot, doesn't it Pit?" I teased.

"Oh, shut it. It wasn't my fault that Ganondorf and Wario take things too seriously. Besides I have some good news," Pit purred.

"Good news? That's a first coming from you," I chuckled.

"Oh laugh all you want. But I'm serious! Marth finally woke up!" Pit nearly howled. My eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Hey, I did not get lost almost two times trying to find this place to tell you a lie," Pit mewed before putting a paw over his muzzle.

"It's true, he had to be escorted by two apprentices to get here," Brambleclaw snickered. Pit abruptly blushed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Seeing as your friend is awake, you should go see them. We did finish talking after all," Firestar responded. We both nodded and headed out of the den. We ran out and quickly jumped off the ledge and landed on the floor below. I couldn't help but notice that Pit seemed to hover for a second before landing on the floor. Luckily I also knew where the medical den was so we couldn't get lost. It wasn't very far, so how on Earth did Pit get lost so easily? I sighed as we entered the den. I wonder how the others are fairing.

_Roy's P.O.V_

This is starting to get out of hand. Well, to me at least. They never listen to me. Then again, it's the kids after all.

"Popo! I am going to really kill you!" Pichu shouted as he chased the ice climber cat around the abandoned house. The boy had caught and killed a rat that was roaming around. Though Pichu was an electric mouse, he takes this way to offensively. Poor Popo had no clue what he's gotten himself into. It seemed as though electric sparks started to flow through Pichu's cheeks.

"Pichu control your anger! Who knows what'll happen if electricity flows in here! We're not in Smash Manor anymore!" I warned. Pichu stopped and took a deep breath. The sparks were disappearing. After he continued his chase. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Popo. Then again, I could help but laugh as well.

"Aren't you gonna stop them?" Ness asked.

"Let'em blow off some steam. We're going to be stuck here for a while," I said.

"What are we gonna use to eat for food? It's a forest most likely filled with mice, foxes, and who knows what. And with Pichu, mice is off the menu," Toon/Young asked. I couldn't tell which was which. As cats they looked exactly alike. Even their eyes.

"There might be berries around and other animals. Right now we need to figure out which of you is which. Not even Nana and Popo look alike and they're twins," I said. Toon and Young both looked at each other, then at themselves in a nearby puddle. Indeed, they did look similar.

"Well, my eyes are a darker shade of blue than Young's. But that isn't really much," Toon said with a sigh.

"Don't you have a scar on your ear Toon? From when you and Bowser were training?" Young asked.

"Does it look like I do? Because I can't tell," Toon responded. Upon further inspection you can see a clear scar on Toon's right ear and another one on his left paw, though he didn't notice it. At least we can tell them apart now.

"Hey where is Diddy?" I asked. Everyone else looked around. Even Pichu stopped chasing Popo to look for his best friend.

"Yeah, where is he?" Pichu asked again. Everyone shrugged.

"I am so dead," I muttered. Yet as I said that Diddy came rushing in with something chasing him.

"SOMEONE GET THIS FOX AWAY FROM ME!" He yelped. The fox had suddenly stopped.

"Why does this always happen when I say 'I am so dead'?" I asked.

"Pure luck, now let's get rid of this thing before it tries to snap at us or worse," Ness pointed out. I nodded and we started to surround it.

"Hey, we might've found dinner," I laughed. Pichu and Diddy growled.

"Guys, he's right, at least it's some sort of meat we can eat. Now let's get this thing in the air," Popo said.

"ATTACK!" both Ness and I shouted. We can't just stand here any longer.

We surrounded the fox, which was growling. There was no way for it to escape. I made the first move. In an attempt to injure it I had tried to land a blow to its hind legs. I jumped at it and it prepared to throw me off. However both Toon and Young had slashed at it in order for me to continue attacking. For once an attack hadn't failed. Claws extended I slashed at the fox's hind legs causing it to flinch. However the fox tried to slash back at me and Toon with its own claws. Young and Ness took the chance to slash at its blindside. The fox returned its attention to the two attacking boys and tried to pounce. Diddy and Pichu slid underneath it and kicked it further into the air. The fox yelped.

"I'm still against eating it, but we have no choice," Pichu muttered. Diddy nodded.

Popo had used the time we attacked to climb up to one of the beams. He jumped off and slashed at the fox while it was in the air and somehow landed on his feet. The fox didn't. Blood started to pool around the fox's wounds and it was barely alive. Ness padded over to it and raised a paw, first looking at Pichu and Diddy.

"Pichu, Diddy. You should look away for this," I said. Both kids looked away as they knew what was going to happen. Ness nodded in approval and landed the killing blow to the fox.

"It's dead now. Might as well wash away the blood and save it in case we come across any other animals. If we all get hungry we should share it. It's pretty big," Ness said. We all nodded. Even Pichu and Diddy. I couldn't help but smile. I knew that Pichu and Diddy were going to be strong. But I know they could somehow relate so killing any animals might be harder for them than the others. We have to get used to it. We're going to be here for a while after all. We have no clue why we're here. But there has to be a reason. I wonder what's happening at the mansion. Or is this just a dream? We'll find out soon enough.

Okay, that's it. I promise more updates later on okay. And this is longer than the other chapters too. You may have little faith in Roy, but he always has a big heart.


End file.
